


Let all the dark escape you (Five)

by Adaridaba



Series: The kids aren't alright [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Apocalypse, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but lets be honest they all do, no incest ya nastys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: He quickly grabs Five’s shoulder and shakes him, “Five, buddy wake up, please!”Five gasps.And he’s gone.“Shit! Klaus we need to-”, but Klaus doesn't hear the rest of what Ben says.He’s frozen. Behind him, he can hear the safety of a gun being clicked off and the barrel of said gun being pushed against the back of his head.Five’s shuddering breath is the only sound that can be heard.





	Let all the dark escape you (Five)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd all mistakes are mine, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

“Klaus...Klaus, dude come on wake up” Ben is practically shouting into his ear.

Klaus groans, shoving his face deeper into his pillow. “Goooo awayyy, the sun’s not even up yet,” he tries to drown out his brother’s voice.

“Klaus, for real, get up, there’s something up with Five. I think he’s having a nightmare.” Ben insists, voice nervous. 

That gets Klaus’s attention.

He sits up with a yawn, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, “Our dearest Five, a nightmare? You don’t say?” 

He’s pretty surprised that this hasn’t happened yet. Actually scratch that, if he really thought about it, it's not surprising at all. Five rarely slept and if he did it was only for one to two hours at most.

He and Five have began spending more time together in order to try better refine Klaus's powers in hopes to try and conjure Dave. Five had thrown himself into helping Klaus in every way he could, even coming up with new training exercises to increase conjuring time. All of that was bound to have left his brother exhausted enough to finally get a decent amount of sleep. Of course, sleep was the opportune time for all the shit that Five had gone through to catch up with him.

Klaus sighs sympathetically, their family couldn’t catch a break could they.

“Alright, let’s go see the old man,” He gets ups and stretches, quietly walking out towards Five’s room, Ben following closely. 

“He was thrashing back and forth like he was fighting someone when I saw him…” Ben states with a frown. Klaus hums in acknowledgment and opens Five’s door, letting them both inside, before closing it quietly.

Klaus glances around the room, eyes briefly stopping on Dolores, placed comfortably on the desk chair. He smiles a little and looks over to where Five was fast asleep. 

Maybe his nightmare had passed.

He walks further into the room to get a better look at his brother. It was weird seeing Five in such deep sleep. The kid, well not kid- whatever, was always moving about at all hours of the day and night, never staying still for too long. 

Klaus frowns. It was probably a habit Five had to pick up while navigating and surviving through the apocalypse on his own.

“It looks like he’s settled down” Ben states as he starts looking at all the writing that was scribbled throughout Five’s walls.

Klaus let out a sigh, “Good, he could use some sleep”

A low whine comes from Five.

Ben and Klaus peer down at him and watch as his right hand begins to twitch, almost like a tremor.

“Umm, should I…?” Klaus reaches out to grab Five’s hand,

“Wait, don’t touch him! We don’t know how he will react if you wake him up,”

Klaus glances over at Ben, “What do you mean?”

“Just call his name to wake him up” Ben stands firm.

"Okay whatever,” he leans closer to his brother’s resting from, “Five, Hey Fiveeeee…”

Nothing.

Klaus frowns and tires again louder, “Old man, wake up.” 

Five’s entire body begins to shake. That's...not what he wanted.

“What the hell…” Klaus looks at Ben then back down at Five. His hands were now clenched into shaking fists. 

“Shit, Ben… what do I…?” Klaus watches with wide eyes.

“Wake him up Klaus!”

Klaus looks at his dead brother annoyed, “I’m trying! He obviously can’t hear me!" he is practically yelling now, " Five, Fave wake up man,” the beginning of panic was starting to set in.

Five’s shaking only increases, his face taking a blueish grey tint.

Oh shit. He wasn’t breathing.

“Ben he’s not breathing,”

“Klaus wait-”

He quickly grabs Five’s shoulder and shakes him, “Five, buddy wake up, please!”

Five gasps. 

And he’s gone.

“Shit! Klaus we need to-”, but Klaus doesn't hear the rest of what Ben says. 

He’s frozen. Behind him, he can hear the safety of a gun being clicked off and the barrel of said gun being pushed against the back of his head.

Five’s shuddering breath is the only sound that can be heard.

“K-Klaus?” 

Klaus gradually turns to face his brother. Five’s eyes are unfocused and filled with confusion as he slowly lowers the gun.

“Yeah Five, it’s me…”

Anger flashes across his brothers eyes, he snarls, raising the gun back up, aiming at Klaus.

“No, you’re not him, he’s dead.”

_Shit shit shit._

Klaus feels his adrenalin start to kick in. Distantly he hears Ben besides him cursing up a storm. 

It would have been funny really, had his 58-year-old assassin brother in his 13-year-old body, not had a gun aimed at his face.

“Okay okay okay, look Five, it’s me. It’s Klaus, your brother. Clearly I’m not dead. You were just having a nightmare, you weren’t breathing and I was trying to wake you up not hurt you okay?” He explains and takes a step back to try and put some distance between them. Not that it would help him any seeing that it was a gun Five had. But maybe it would calm his brother down some.

“You’re lying... Trying to trick me! I’m not going back to headquarters, I just want to get back home to my family, so just leave me alone!” he growls out. Klaus sees how his hands shake around the gun.

Taking a deep breath he slowly holds his hands up, trying anything to appease his brother, his mind racing, “Five, come on, you _are_ home, and the others are here too. Actually Allison's currently with her daughter... And Vanya’s at her girlfriends for the weekend. Ben, Diego and Luther are here though. We’re all alive and fine. Well...I mean Ben is still dead, but he’s fine, you’ve seen him! And shit, of course there's Dad, he’s dead, but you already knew that…,” he rambles trying to think of anything that may cause a spark of recognition in his brothers eyes.

“N-no shut up, I found all of you, your bodies…” Five’s voice cracks and fresh tears fall from his unsure glare. He takes a couple steps forward into Klaus’s space, making him back up against the desk where Dolores sat.

Five’s eyes widened as they land on Dolores and how close Klaus’s hands where to her. Klaus go the hint, 

“See, Dolores is even here too! But umm… don’t worry Five, I’m not gonna gonna hurt her,” he says softly taking a step away from the mannequin. 

This wasn’t going so well.

Klaus’s eyes catch Ben’s, who’s standing behind Five now. He gestures down at himself and then at the gun in Fives hands. Klaus closes his eyes. Please don't let anyone get shot.

His hands glow blue and Ben takes the opportunity to shove Five off balance. The boy startles and turns, gun still in hand and aims at Ben, only to freeze, “B-ben?”

“Klaus told you I was here didn’t he?” 

Klaus acts, and grapples his sibling from behind just as Ben knocks the gun out of Five’s hand, causing it to slide under the bed.

An audible sigh leaves Klaus, at least the gun was gone.

He loosened his grip on Five. 

A mistake on his part really.

Pain shoots up his leg, as Five steps on his foot, then kicks out the same leg from underneath him. 

Klaus feels himself falling, and of course Five helps him out, his fist connecting with Klaus’s face, sending him crashing onto the floor.

He blinks away the black spots from his vision, staring at Five’s writing covered ceiling, “How the hell is a thirteen year old able to hit that hard, jeez.” he sits up with a groan, rubbing his jaw. That was definitely going to bruise. 

Ben is next to him in an instant, “Hey you okay?” he goes to pat his shoulder, but his hand passes through. 

Klaus winces, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” A little sore, but he’s had worse, and it really wasn’t his main concern at the moment.

He looks up and Five is standing there a few feet away from him, eyes wide and shaking.

His eyes were clear now, Klaus observes, “You here with us Five?”

Five nods, watery eyes not meeting Klaus as he collapses down onto his knees, “S-shit.”

Klaus crawls over to his crying brother, Ben following close behind.

He places a hand on his the boy’s shoulder, letting go when Five flinches away, 

“No, don’t. I’m a killer, I don’t want to hurt you…” He mumbles quietly curling into himself.

Klaus rolls his eyes, trying to hide how much he wants to comfort his brother. It was really hard not just pull the boy into a hug. “Hate to say, but it's a little late for that buddy,” he receives a glare from Ben, “So not the time dude,” 

Five hides his face in his knees.

Klaus cringes, “Ah, sorry sorry, its okay, I’m actually fine, and besides you're not gonna hurt me, you’re back with us,” he moves close enough to Five that their shoulders touch.

“Hey, its okay old man, really,” he carefully wraps an arm around the shaking boy.

Five lets himself lean again the half-hug, Klaus hopes that a good sign, “You’re okay, _we’re_ okay.”

“Klaus... I almost shot you,” Five mumbles against his shoulder. Klaus shrugs and runs his hand soothingly against his brothers back, “I mean yeah...but you didn’t.” 

Five glares up at him incredulously, “I kicked you and punched you in the face.” 

Klaus lets a laugh escape him, “It’s not anything that won’t heal in a couple of days. You were scared and not really here. Although that left hook of yours is no joke,” he adds thoughtfully while rubbing at his jaw. 

Five swipes at his eyes “I’m sorry Klaus” he sniffs and looks around the room, “Ben I’m sorry, and thanks for keeping this idiot from getting shot.” 

Ben laughs, and Klaus rolls his eyes, 

His hands glow blue, and then Ben appears before Five’s eyes sitting next to them on the floor. Five jumps, his eyes turning glassy when he sees Ben smiling.

Ben ruffles his hair, “It’s basically my job to keep all of you safe, I tried to warn him not to wake you like that, but then there was some complications, and he didn’t really wait to listen, not that I would have waited either,” Five nods “Thank you and yeah... that sounds like him.”

Klaus makes a hurt noise, “Guys, I’m right here,” Ben laughs and Five rolls his eyes.

Klaus smiles, glad that his brother was no longer shaking and that his tears had all but stopped. 

Five let out a small sigh before relaxing his entire weight against their sides. 

“I think it would be best if I no longer kept a gun under my pillow…” Klaus snorts but waits for him to continue after Ben glares at him, 

“I think…I need to talk to someone for help...” 

Klaus nods, they probably all did. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I would be all for doing it now, but it's a little late,” he gestures over to the clock that laid on Fives desk, which reads 2:28 am. “ How about we get started on that later on today, yeah?”

Five nods and stands up offering his hand to Klaus who takes it before getting pulled up. Really what is this 13 year old eating. 

Ben smiles and waves at his brothers, “Night, and don't worry Five, I’ll be around.” With that Ben disappears from his siblings sights.

Five turns and looks up at Klaus, eyeing the newly forming bruise on his jaw. Klaus sighs and turns his brother towards the bed, “Okay time to get some rest!”

Five obliges and gets into bed making himself comfortable. He looks contemplatively at his bed before looking back up at Klaus with sudden nervous energy. “I...I sleep better when people are around, at least that's how it is when I nap. Do you think, if it's not too much trouble... that you could stay here with me?” Klaus stares stunned for a moment. Five pointedly avoids his gaze, cheeks flushing a light pink.

“I mean you don’t have to… On second thought, never mind. I’m fine just g-” he cuts off as Klaus makes himself comfortable on the bed, “All you have to do is ask, Five.”

Five nods and lets out a small yawn, “I’m sorry… and thank you,”

“Stop apologizing and you don’t need to thank me, or any of us. We’re here for you.” Klaus smiles.

Five nods, this time with closed eyes, “Okay...Goodnight Klaus”

“Night Five”

Klaus listens until Five’s breathing evens out.

He feels himself wind down. That all turned out fine in the end. 

Thankfully.

Klaus closes his eyes and slowly feels himself drift off to sleep with the peace of mind that Five would be okay.


End file.
